Bastet et Horus au sommet du caire
by Fenicina
Summary: Aujourd'hui ses amies sont soit mort, soit la croie morte, il ne reste plus rien à Ana Amari. A part peut être... Happy ending


Bastet et Horus au sommet du caire

_One-shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-__huitième__ nuit du FoF (forum francophone), sur le thème __Pyramides__._

* * *

Le vent chaud du dessert soufflait sa tresses, faisant flotter quelques une de ses mèche blanche. Un poignet de photo et la ville suffisait à la faire retomber dans des vieux souvenir.

Loin de la foule du Caire, Ana Amarie avait retiré son masque de déesse pour n'apparaître que tel qu'elle était réellement: une vielle légende d'un compte de héros.

Dire qu'à une époque elle avait été la seconde d'Overwatch. L'organisation mondial contre la crise Omniaque. Puis contre la guerre, intervenant pour le bien des population.

Maintenant elle n'était qu'une vielle justicière esseulé qui regarder les photos de sa jeunesse son oeil brûlant de larmes assise au sommet des pyramide sous la protection douce de Thot au lieux d'un bon salon avec un feux de cheminer et des petits enfants.

La premiere photo la montrer au coté de deux jeune et bel homme. Chacun avec un charme particulier.

L'un est blanc et blond, son armure bleus faits ressortir ses yeux lumineux et chaleureux.

L'autre à la peaux sombre de l'Amérique latine, ses yeux sombre brille de malices sous ses cheveux noir. Ils devait tout les trois avoir la trentaines. Tous semblait radieux. L'était les débuts d'Overwatch. Leur age d'or.  
Ensuite les crises c'était accumuler comme les ride sur le front de blond et les cheveux blanc d'Ana.

La deuxième était plus amère, Ils était cinq, en tenue officiel, ils venaient d'être décoré. Jack, malgrè sa trentaine bien affirmer, ressemblait à un boyscout perdu dans le monde des grand avec son sourire sincère et ses mèche blondes, Ana à ses coté avec sa coupe de champagne, Reinhart lui frapper dans le dos. Le latino de la photo précédente semblait plus refermer qu'à l'époque. Ana le remarquait seulement aujourd'hui, à l'époque elle pensait que cela lui passerait.

La troisième montrait absolument toute la bande d'Overwatch au première heures, au centre une petite fille au cheveux noir, derrière elle, tel une ombre protectrice, Ana se tenait, fière de sa fille unique. Autour d'elle ses deux amis, Gabriel et son eternel capuche, Jack, souriant, à son habitude.

Fariha . Une larmes perla de son oeil unique sa joue. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, la snipeuse la laissa lentement couler.

Fariha était sûrement la meilleure des enfants. Et tous avait tout fait pour qu'elle ai une enfance normale. Enfin, aussi normal que pouvait être une vie dans une base remplie de militaire et de scientifique perdu entre le génie et la folie des grandeurs.

Malgré les quelques efforts de ses parents, Fariha c'était intéresser très vite au métier de militaire et n'en avait jamais démordu. Probablement à cause de grandire au milieux de gens qu'elle idéalisé.

Et elle, Ana y avait particpé. La dernière photo était sur la mère et la fille dans le décors égyptien. Ana montrait à sa fille comment tiré avec un sniper.

Tout le personnel d'Overwatch savait que personne à part Ana, n'avait le droit de montrer des armes à la jeune fille. Et tous accepté d'essayer de préserver leur étincelle d'innocence.  
Mais Fariha avait grandit, et elle, pauvre mère idiote, avait essayer de la désintéresser du milieux militaire, ce qui -au lieux de la pousser dans une autre voie- lui avait fait croire quelle n'était pas digne de rejoindre les rang d'Overwatch.

Alors Fariha avait tenue à faire ses preuve loin de la maison. Dans l'armé égyptienne. Et Ana c'était sentie affreusement coupable d'avoir projeté ses propres envies sur sa fille.

Puis l'accident était arriver. Elle avait faillit, échoué. Elle avait hésiter. Et ça avait coûtait la vie à ses hommes. Et le plus douloureux c'était qu'elle se sentait soulager que Fariha n'ait pas été agents ce jour la.  
Elle c'était réveiller dans un misérable hôpital de campagne en Pologne, de nombreuse semaine après son accidents. Elle avait mit encore plusieurs semaine à se rappeler de son nom. Tout cela combiner avait fait qu'aucun de ses amies et leur ressources n'avait put les retrouver. Et -tristement- Ana c'était mieux sentie ainsi.

Elle n'était plus efficaces, elle ne pouvait pas revenir. Pas après ça.  
Puis, quand elle apprit une nouvelle terrible, Le QG d'Overwatch avait imploser lors d'un altercation interne. Overwatch -jugé terroriste pour de nombreuse raisons politique- avait été dissoute et tout leur nom furent disgracié. Mais le plus dure dans toute cette histoire était la mort de ses deux plus plus proches amis.

C'était peut après, comprenant l'immense douleur de perdre ceux auquel on tenait le plus, qu'elle avait écrit à la seule personne qui lui rester -Fariha -.

Sa fille c'était fait reconnaître par de nombreux fait d'armes et Après son départ de l'armée assorti d'une décoration pour services rendus, on lui avait offrit un poste au sein de Helix Security International, une agence de sécurité privée. Fariha avait accepté volontiers cette prestigieuse affectation et fut formée à l'utilisation du Raptora modèle VI, une armure motorisée expérimentale. Désormais, Ana suivait les exploit de sa fille sous le nom de code de Phara.

Sa fille n'avait pas répondu à sa première lettre, mais, désireuse de rattraper son absence -ou trop têtu pour admettre avoir perdu, Ana avait continuer de lui envoyer des lettre, mois après mois, pour son anniversaire ou les noël. Elle ne prenait pas le risque de les signer.

Aujourd'hui, Ana fêter ses 61 ans, seule, assise sur le sommet du Caire. A ressasser de vieux souvenir, et le regret horrible d'avoir perdue sa fille.  
Un sifflement l'avertie, avec quelque seconde de retard, l'actuelle chasseuse de prime se retourna, fusil en mains et le pointa vert le ciel. Une seconde de surprise et d'hésitation traversa son visage. L'armure se posa , les mains se portèrent au casque alors que celle d'ana se mettait à trembler.  
Fariha avait les même long cheveux noir qu'elle lui imaginer, les traits était les même bien qu'il garder encore leur jeunesse. En un témoignage flagrant, l'oeil d'Horus était tatouer sous son œil droit.  
La jeune soldate sourit et ouvrit les bras

« On dit que seule les chat vienne ici la nuit. » commenta-t-elle avec un sourire.  
Ana, tremblante lâcha son armes et viens enserrer l'armure froide et puissante qui protéger sa fille.  
« Fariha »  
« Joyeux anniversaire, Maman »


End file.
